He's Got Her High
by Dylan Charlotte
Summary: Just something that I wrote last year, it's ok. It's a start. :
1. Chapter 1

"No! Because I don't need to do that. You're just overreacting. You're so jealous sometimes!"

"What. I may be jealous, but I wouldn't have to be if you weren't always staring at her, just....looking at her and talking to her ALL the time! Don't blame me, ok. You're the one who causes all of these fights to blow up!"

"No I don't, and if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here right now would I?"

"Uh, I don't know that. It might have only been because I was the second choice."

"What?? If you think I don't love you, you're wrong... I DEFINITELY would have married her over you if I had the chance!!" he said.

I just looked at him. I was done. I was done fighting. I was really hurt by what he just said. I was just wondering if he knew how that stabbed me. I just kept staring at him, and he stared back at me, with a look filled with confusion, anger, and sadness all in one. I was feeling the same way.

After we had been just staring at each other, he broke the stare. He just looked away, looked back at me and got up to go to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I looked at the clock, which said that it was 12:30am. I sighed.

I looked down and put my head in my hands. I couldn't take it. I started crying. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I couldn't believe what just happened, and why he said that to me.

I lifted my head out of my hands to see him with his head in his hands too, and he was just sitting there on the floor. I wondered how I didn't hear him come out of the bathroom.

I got up, and he lifted his hands from his face. He looked at me, but I looked away and hurried to our bedroom.

When I got there, I slammed the door behind me and took off my shoes. I zipped down skirt and slid it down my legs. I stepped out of it, and lifted my shirt over my head.

I unhooked my bra and just climbed into bed. I was done with all of it. I just wanted to cry myself to sleep.

The tears were still falling down my face. They were just like water from a hose. I turned over to my side, wiped my face.

I looked over at the clock, and it was 12:45 now. I wondered what he was doing. But then I rolled my eyes and wondered why I thought that, I obviously just forgot about the crap he just said to me.

Then I closed my eyes, and I started to fall asleep. Once I was almost asleep, I heard the door open. I sniffed and wiped my face.

He slowly walked in, and quietly shut the door behind him. I guess he thought I was sleeping.

I could hear him taking his pants and shirt off. Then, he slid into the bed and pulled the covers up. He sniffed and cleared his throat, then I heard silence. It was so awkward even though I think I was suppose to be sleeping.

Then he started scooting over to me. Finally when he was just behind me, he pressed his body against mine. He was soo cold. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I didn't like that, so I flinched, but he just yanked me closer to him and held me tighter. Then I think he realized that I had taken off my shirt earlier. But he just rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep, and so did I. I was still mad at him, but it still was nice to be next to him..

Later on, I opened my eyes slowly, and I sat up and looked around. He wasn't in here.. So I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Then i turned to see that it was 5:30am. I almost screamed.

Where was he?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I pulled the covers off me and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Just as I did that, he opened the door, and walked into the room. He shut the door slowly behind him and just looked at me.

I stared back at him. He was still wearing just his boxers. I hate it when it when he does that, because he looked really good. He just smiled at me, and I was going to smile, then I remembered that I was suppose to be mad at him. So I laid back down, turned on my side and closed my eyes. I could hear him walking over to the bed, and when he reached it, he came and plopped down right on the end, near my feet..

I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at me. I stared back at him with a kind of "what do you want?" look.

He looked at me and said, "Are you gonna be mad forever?," and went on without an answer, "because I'm going to the beach and I wanted you to go with me."

I just looked and said, "I guess I could go with you....", I continued, "but I'm still mad at you."

He smiled. "Okay, cool."

I didn't even smile back.. I'm glad that he thought this was all some kind of joke. I was not happy with him, but....I do love him, so I guess he was trying (not succeeding) to take advantage of that.

As soon as he figured out I was gonna go with him, he sprang off the bed and started getting his clothes ready. Then he walked over to my side, and picked out my bikini.

He walked over to me and dropped it on my lap. I got up and put on my top, then I took off my underwear and put on the bottoms. I looked in the mirror and turned around to check how I looked.

I asked, "who else is going?"

"Just us," he said. "Why? Do you want me to invite other people?"

"No, I was just asking because this is a little skimpy, but....I mean.... I guess if it's just us going, it's ok."

"Yeah it's fine!" he walked over, "you look.." he stopped and scanned my body over. "greattttt." he purred. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to his face. I just looked at him. He was just....beautiful. I couldn't take it.

He looked at me and rose his hand to my cheek. He stroked it, then let his hand fall. As it fell, it grazed my waist.

We just stood there, looking at each other. Then he broke the stare and turned, then turned back to look at me. Then he winked.

I thought to myself... "He's such a flirt."

I left our bedroom and went out to the living room to get a water and my towel. I filled my bag with my towel and his. Then I walked into the room, and he was just tying his suit.

He looked up at me and said, "You ready to go?"

"umm...yeah." I tried my hardest not to smile.

"okay cool," he said, "I'll meet you in car."

"Fine."

I was still trying not to be happy with him. He really was winning me over. This was a trick.. I wanted him to know that I was still angry, so I didn't say anything with a happy tone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE CAR.

I grabbed the keys, our bag, my water, and started out the door. Once I reached the car, I dropped the bag in the back, and sat in the front.

After sitting for moments, I started the car and leaned back.

A couple of minutes later, he came out to the car. He smiled at me, and drove out of our driveway.

We were finally on the way.

After we were about 10 minutes into the way, he turned to me and said, "I...um...packed some fire materials.....because I know you would like to have a fire on the beach, so I thought we could have a date....I know you're probably not up for it so early in the morning but, I just.."

"I don't care about what time it is," I said, "but I don't know why you think I'm happy right now."

He rested his hand on my thigh and said, "I'm sorry," he continued, "about everything. I'm sorry we fought, I'm sorry about what I said to you, because i know it hurt you. I never want to hurt you because I love you. So, I'm sorry."

I just looked at him and then I looked down.

"Do you forgive me?" he said..

I pushed my hair back slowly and swallowed, "Uhm. Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Good."

I laid my hand on the hand he placed on my thigh and I massaged it. I was happy really that he had a sincere apology and that we could finally talk and be together with not much tension.

He looked over at me and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said. "Now I can see your beautiful smile again."

I smiled again.

As he smiled at me, I saw we were pulling into the beach parking lot. I was happy that like no one was there. I like going to the beach when it's cloudy. No ones there and he and I can spend time.

I got out of the car and I started off walking to the sand but he called me,  
"Raquel!"

"yeah." i walked over.

The trunk was open and he was staring at me.. When I got there, the trunk had blankets and drinks and stuff:)he planned for it all. I looked up with delight and he said, "Grab one."

So I grabbed a blanket. I wrapped around my arm.

Then I walked toward the sand. It was people free and haze settled over the ocean air..

I dropped the blanket down and walked back to the car. He stopped me, "im gonna go out in the water for a little bit, but I'll meet you by where we are sitting."

"ok," I said. "I'll see you then."

CHAPTER 4

Now was my time to relax. As a say alone, it was so hazy, and I could feel the cool wind, brush against my skin. I watched as the waves crashed against the shore, I could see the sand merge with the salt and softly move underneath the water, as it pulls in the tide.

I wanted to get closer so I stood up, and brought myself to a stop just as a wave was coming in, and it shocked  
my skin with the frigid cold water. It was all so worth it.

In the haze, I could see something coming over to where I was sitting. I turned my head back to watch the sea. I was sure it was him. The "thing" got clearer. It was him.

His feet made soft, light prints in the sand, as he came and sat down next to me. He was barefoot as usual, and his hair was a wet… he was obviously just surfing. He dropped his board to his side.

I looked over at him and I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair. I softly closed my eyes, as I smelled his cologne.. It smelled sweet and just as citrus; but yet, very calm and subtle, just like him. His skin was so olive and bronze. It was amazing. He was shimmering. He was shining.. He was....everything.

I looked into his beautiful deep chocolate eyes, grabbed his hand and slipped it in mine. He squeezed my hand tight and brought it to his thin, pink lips, and kissed it.

I smiled sweetly. Then I released my hand, and looked back out at the sea.

I was so happy that everything was going so smoothly. He was calm, I was calm. It was amazing.


End file.
